Fallen Angel
by Eiki-san
Summary: No se dio cuenta. Fue engañado por un ser alado que solo pensaba en sí mismo sin importar las memorias de los tiempos pasados. El engaño que sufrió por las dulces palabras en su infancia lo abandono en su madurez… Y al final lo único que quedaba era destrucción y odio. Yaoi ArgUk.


No soy de Argentina pero… ¿Quién no ha escrito sobre otra nación que no sea la suya aquí en el Fandom Hetalia? Además la historia que tiene con Inglaterra me cautiva y hasta me hace llorar y decir: "¡Pinche Inglaterra! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tincho?! ¡Eres un…!"

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **ArgUk/UkArg.** El **UkArg** es más por sentimentalismo y edad que otra cosa (¡Es más hasta creo que Argentina era más seme que Inglaterra aun siendo niño!) Puede haber algunos errores (horrores) históricos por el mismo hecho de que no soy experta en la historia de Argentina, pero me defiendo (?) _**NO APTO PARA PERSONAS DE MENTE CERRADA.**_ Si algo de esto no te gusta es mejor que te retires porque no me hago responsable de embolias cerebrales y me burlare si alguien me reclama por lo antes dicho.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ **:** Me he basado en la canción del mismo título de **Three Days Grace** y no la he anotado completa. También he puesto la traducción de la canción entre paréntesis para que se entienda más (algunas veces da flojera buscar la canción) De igual manera cabe aclarar que las referencias históricas son aclaradas al final; la personalidad de Argentina se me complico un poco, por lo cual estudie más de su historia y también busque darle un sentido menos superficial que se le suele dar (¡No busco ofender a nadie!). He usado un español "limpio" (neutro) porque las jergas Argentinas se me figuran extrañas xD (¡Sigo sin creer que la cajeta tenga ese sentido tan horrible en Argentina!)

 **-** La verdad es que he usado el español "neutro" porque estoy acostumbrada y es mi acento: el aburrido asentó neutro *Suspira*… por eso es difícil escribir para los que tenemos este acento "sin acento". En Argentina es "vos tenés" cantadito y con el acento marcado, aquí es "Tu tienes" y pese a que lleve acento en el "Tu" no se percibe. ¡Por eso me encanta el acento Argentino! Aunque muchísimas veces suena muy brusco y me medio ofendo xD

 _ **Disclairmer:**_ El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente.

 _ **Argentina:**_ **Martin Hernández** _(No es de mi creación es de la maravillosa persona que lo creo, si alguien tiene su nombre seria genial si me lo diera.)_

* * *

 _ **Fallen Angel**_

* * *

 **1796\. Buenos Aires**

Gran Bretaña **(1)** había llegado de sorpresa.

Cuando lo vio no cabía en sí de alegría así que corrió mientras gritaba su nombre causando que el británico volteara. Al ver su expresión no se preocupó mucho pues era la que siempre le mostraba al verlo después de un tiempo; primero tensaba sus facciones; segundo los ojos se le volvían cristalinos y melancólicos; y por ultimo esbozaba una sonrisa grande.

No había acabado de entender porque su expresión cambiaba tanto, pero no había problema si al final sonreía de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando llego a él, lo abrazo con cariño presionando su cara en el estómago del británico; cada día crecía más y estaba seguro de que llegaría el día en que lo abrazaría por los hombros. Cuando se separó del abrazo, que le fue correspondido, noto que Gran Bretaña tenía dos maletas grandes a sus costados, en el piso. El pequeño ya sabía lo que significaba pero quiso comprobarlo al preguntarle la razón de las maletas.

Gran Bretaña se quedaría un tiempo con él. Cosa que lo hacía extremadamente feliz, pues desde que tenía uso de razón se encontraba completamente solo **(2)** en el extenso territorio que no conocía. España, que era al único que podía ver, lo visitaba poco porque según tenía "asuntos más importantes al norte". También había otro niño del otro lado de las montañas que le agradaba pero al que tenía prohibido ver. Por lo tanto, el ver a Gran Bretaña lo salvaba de esa horrible soledad.

Bien podría conducirlo por Buenos Aires y demostrarle todo lo bueno que él tenía en su casa o decirle que a pesar de su poca edad ya tenía ganas de superarse, pero al comentarle lo último Bretaña se entristecía un poco pidiéndole que no creciera tan rápido, que quería pasar tiempo con él.

Así que terminaban yendo a una casa que estaba por el campo donde siempre iban cuando el británico le visitaba. Cenaban juntos y cuando el británico acababa primero se quedaba escuchando sus hazañas mientras bordaba. Posteriormente lo arroparía y le contaría un cuento de temibles piratas.

– Tú eres un pirata y no eres malo. – dijo con los ojos cerrados y un sonrisa. **(3)**

– ¿Cómo lo supiste Alfred? – cuestiono mientras sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza.

– ¿Quién es Alfred? – el pequeño rubio no entendía la causa de aquel nombre casi siempre lo mencionaba cuando estaban juntos. Con sus verdes ojos interrogo al hombre frente a el quien solo desvió la vista mascullando unas palabras en ese extraño idioma que no comprendía.

– No… no es nadie Martin. Nadie – el tono con que dijo la última palabra lo hizo sentir mal, como si el no importase.

"–Si no fuera nadie, no lo mencionarías todo el tiempo. – pensó y se sintió culpable. No era bueno ser egoísta."

La cobija cubriéndole hasta los hombros le saco de sus pensamientos, sintió las manos de Arthur en sus mejillas y cabello. Al final el británico le dio un beso en la frente deseándole las buenas noches.

 _ **Late at night I could hear the crying**_

 _(Por la noche pude escuchar el llanto)_

Escucho un ruido que lo despertó de inmediato y de paso le causo un poco de miedo. Odiaba eso: tener miedo, lo odiaba. Se sentó en la acolchonada cama y miro la ventana que reflejaba su rostro por la luz de la luna.

Se acostó de nuevo estirando las piernas y buscando algo de calor, entonces escucho otro ruido. Sin pensarlo se paró de la cama y acomodo las pantuflas en sus pequeños pies. Con el preciso cuidado de algún fugitivo empezó a caminar entre los pasillos siguiendo el sonido que con cada paso se le hacía más claro: era un sollozo.

¿Sería algún alma en pena buscando consuelo? Se cuestionó avanzando en la dirección que le guiaban sus oídos. Llego entonces a la sala de la cual emanaba una débil luz por alguna vela que se debió haber dejado encendida, pensó que bien podría usarla para regresar a su cuarto y alejar a los malos espíritus.

 _ **I hear it all, trying to fall asleep**_

 _(Lo escucho todo, tratando de dormir)_

Sin embargo al acercarse al marco de la puerta y buscar la vela con los ojos observo a Arthur… Estaba llorando, gimiendo de dolor y buscando acallar el sonido de su pena para no despertarlo. No se quedó en el marco de la puerta, se recargo en la pared exterior de la sala, a lado del marco. Decidiéndose entre alejarse rápidamente y fingir que nada paso o buscar respuestas. Obviamente eligió la segunda.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – agudizo sus oídos mientras retenía su impulso de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que nada pasaría. – Do not understand you. What did I do wrong? No tenías derecho a lastimarme. No. Te di todo y me apuñalaste, me abandonaste Alfred…

 _ **When all the loved around you is dying**_

 _(Cuando todos los que te amaron a tu alrededor están muriendo)_

 _Alfred… aquel tipo ¿había hecho que?_

Se dejó resbalar en la pared para sentarse abrazando sus rodillas ya que tenía un poco de frio.

Empezó a reflexionar sobre lo dicho anteriormente por Arthur: Alfred debió ser alguien cercano para tenerlo en ese estado tan lastimero, debió ser alguien importante. Lo más importante en la vida que desconocía de Arthur.

Sintió el corazón dolerle.

Alfred debió ser alguien cercano, importante y único para Arthur. Alguien mejor que él y quien ocupaba los pensamientos del rubio más alto. Sin embargo, también debió ser la persona que más daño le hiciera, quien lo pisoteo y abandono como un perro mojado.

 _Quien lo traiciono y desprecio._

 _ **How do you stay so strong?**_

 _(¿Cómo puedes estar tan fuerte?)_

El llanto se hizo un poco más fuerte. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz de traicionar? ¿Acaso alguien tendría tan poca moral?

Entonces cayo en cuenta de que no sabía nada del mundo que le rodeaba. El pestilente y asqueroso mundo que hace instantes se le había figurado hermoso y prometedor.

Sonrió de lado. Con toda la madurez que pensaba no tenía.

¿Qué podía esperar? Tan solo tenía veinte años territorialmente **(4)**. Había muchas cosas que desconocía ¡Es más, apenas y conocía su continente! Sabía que tenía varios hermanos, desde el norte hasta el chiquillo del otro lado de las montañas. Conocía los hechos que se originaron en su nacimiento: la primera independencia en el mundo de las colonias. **(5)**

 _ **How did you hide it all for so long?**_

 _(¿Cómo lo escondiste por tanto tiempo?)_

Lo más seguro e incluso obvio era que Arthur lo había visto…

Arthur era muchísimo más viejo que el… y ahora…

 _Ahora parecía un niño._

El llanto se detuvo lentamente dejando liberar varios espasmos que salieron como hipo. Por el reacio silencio podía escuchar su respiración entre cortada mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

Corrió entonces a dos metros del lugar donde estaba y, haciendo acopio a su carisma artístico, empezó a gritar con fingido miedo el nombre de su visitante. Quien llego a él sujetando el candelabro e hincándose a su altura.

– ¿Qué sucede Martin? – Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida y comprensiva en los labios – ¿No puedes dormir?

Asintió con timidez. Pero en cuanto lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo a su habitación lo detuvo al no moverse.

Entonces el mayor lo miro con duda. Sus ojos verdes se aclararon y tomaron un color rojizo; su rostro brillaba y las pobladas cejas seguían alzadas por la duda. Debía ser contrastante con el mismo… sus verdes ojos debían estar un poco opacos con una o dos lucecitas por las velas que empezaban a derretirse…

 _ **How can I take the pain away?**_

 _(¿Cómo puedo tomar el dolor?)_

– N-no tengo sueño y yo… no…– trago saliva y aparto la vista – No quiero regresar a mi cuarto.

– ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – afirmo con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar en dirección al cuarto del mayor.

La habitación era esplendida… digna de su invitado: la cama era espaciosa, acolchonada y tenía las suficientes cobijas para que no pasara frio, aunque el británico podría tacharla de simple… seguramente en Londres había cosas mejores; el espacio en la habitación era grande y contaba con los cajones, percheros y el closet necesarios para la ropa que llevaba el más alto, inclusive para más; las cortinas eran de la tela perfecta para tener un buen sueño y a la vez para que el sol pudiera entrar con armonía. Todo era perfecto.

Se vio entonces cargado ente los brazos del mayor quien al doblar las cobijas para separarlas del colchón lo deposito con cuidado, se acomodó inmediatamente en una orilla percatándose de que Arthur había colocado el candelabro en la mesita de noche sentándose en la orilla de la cama respirando hondamente y bajando los hombros lentamente. Fue cuando se sentó bien en la cama estirando las piernas sobre el suave colchón.

– ¿Puedo apagar las velas Martin? ¿O también te da miedo?

– ¡Nunca dije que tenía miedo! Y claro que puedes apagarlas Gran Bretaña.

– Te creo – sonrió ante el comentario y soplo las velas, dejándolos en completa oscuridad –. Aunque ya sabes que me puedes llamar Arthur…

– Esta bien Gran… ¡Arthur! – se corrigió causando las risas del mayor… _¿Habría olvidado ya el pesar de "aquello"?_

 _ **How can I save…**_

 _(¿Cómo puedo salvar…)_

Tan inmediato como se acostaron Arthur cayo dormido al instante… el cansancio de las lágrimas derramadas era un buen somnífero. Martin lo sabía.

Martin entonces se sentó en la cama y acaricio el rostro durmiente de Arthur, tan tranquilo y seguro de que estaba completamente a salvo; nadie lo traicionaría si estaba con él. Observo detenidamente el rostro que acariciaba… parecía un ángel de graciosas cejas. Aquel que con sus alas te protegería y cuidaría con toda la sencillez y amor del mundo. Arthur era su ángel… lo apreciaba más que a Antonio y sus estúpidas normas que le dieron vida.

… _**in the dark**_

 _(… en la oscuridad)_

Su querido ángel agonizaba y perdía sus plumas en la profunda oscuridad que lo tragaba…

El único que podía rescatarlo era él, la única persona capaz de aceptarlo con todos sus errores, desviaciones y delitos. Solo él.

La madurez con la que nació le decía que debía ser la luz del ángel perdido en la oscuridad.

A quien amara y añorara con devoción.

 _ **Never thought you'd fall so far**_

 _(Nunca pensé que caería hasta ahora)_

Arthur… había sido vencido por el dolor… había caído y sucumbido. Su única salvación era la de aferrarse a él, Martin, el niño que lo encontró practicando la piratería sin vergüenza alguna. El niño que no le tuvo miedo y que a él le causaba un pavor sin igual.

Martin… el Virreinato del Rio de Plata.

Martin… el niño que era extremadamente igual a Alfred de no ser por sus hermosos ojos verdes y la ausencia del gracioso rulo. **(6)**

… _**close your eyes**_

 _(… cierra los ojos)_

Se acercó más al británico, acariciando sus parpados y pestañas con delicadeza.

– Eso es Arthur… descansa– dijo con tono dulce y penetrante –. Si cierras los ojos todo estará bien.

Sonrió con ternura y le beso la frente, cerca de las pobladas líneas que figuraban como cejas. Algún día olvidaría a ese tal Alfred y su atención seria puesta solo en él, Martin.

Quien lo perdonaría por todos los errores.

 _ **I won't let you fall tonigh**_

 _(No te dejaré caer esta noche)_

Aquella noche y las siguientes permanecería pendiente de su llanto y lo consolaría cuando este hubiese dejado los terribles rastros, abandonando su cuerpo.

Estaría ahí sin importar el tiempo, el lugar, la hora; permanecería con él. Quizá no físicamente… pero la cabeza del británico no la ocuparía alguien más… si no el.

La luz que iluminaria al ángel perdido…

* * *

 **1939\. Londres.**

La desesperación causaba caminos arriesgados. Las personas eran incapaces de preverlos y el, como país, tampoco quedaba a salvo de tan fatídico destino.

 _Lo supo desde su independencia…_

Arthur quería apoyarle y lo quería como si fuese un hermano menor. El como la representación de Argentina era consiente de todo lo ocurrido, incluso del patético plan que a Arthur se le ocurrió. Ese donde planeaba conquistar a Hispanoamérica desde el norte al sur, donde pretendía demostrarle a España que era un inútil **(7).**

 _Obviamente Arthur fracaso…_

Argentina estaba en contra y lo consideraba abuso; Martin se sentía divertido y estimado. Ya no era una colonia y Gran Bretaña estaba convencido de que era así.

Aun así no se libró de que le tratase como un hermano menor y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde…

Cuando necesitaba su opinión para casi todo lo que hacía. No se arrepentía… pero molestaba a su orgullo. El haber firmado aquel tratado fue un error causado por su desesperación al ver que su querido ángel perdido quería volar y dejarlo solo.

No lo permitió y firmo el tratado de Roca-Runciman… llamándose a sí mismo " _una de las joyas más preciadas de la corona de su Graciosa Majestad_ " **(8)**

 _Ahora en la Segunda Guerra mundial…_

Bien era sabido que tenía una larga tradición de neutralidad ante todas las guerras en Europa y algunas de América. Pero esta vez quería cambiar eso quería ayudar, por una vez, en un conflicto mundial, quería ser útil al mundo y realizar lo que él consideraba su "destino manifiesto" **(9)**

 _Ser el primero en América en esta guerra._

Pero, pese a su orgullo, fue con Arthur a preguntarle y pedir consejo sobre su decisión.

 _Sin embargo…_

– No.

Cuando buscaba a Arthur… Reino Unido apareció con esa frialdad excesiva. ¿Por qué?

– Pe-pero… Arthur, yo quisi…

– Es por tu bien– lo interrumpió mientras dejaba su taza té en la mesa. Sus ojos verdes y las graciosas cejas lo encararon –. Entrar en una guerra es algo serio. No puedes pretender hacerlo si no estás preparado Martin.

 _ **You do it all for my own protection**_

 _(Lo haces todo por mi propia protección)_

– Arthur. No es eso – sujeto sus manos con firmeza –. Quiero realizar mi destino. No es un acto de inmadurez, lo sabes – el británico asintió y reforzó el agarre de sus manos – Pero necesito tu consejo, tu… tu eres muy especial para mí.

El británico soltó una de sus manos del agarre que sostenían y la dirigió al pómulo de la nación más joven. Lo miro con cariño y ternura, como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes.

El contacto, la mirada y el sonido del venir de una voz seria y relajante le causaron una sensación de bienestar autentico.

 _Estaba dispuesto a doblegarse._

 _ **You make me feel like I'll be okay**_

 _(Me haces sentir que estaré bien)_

– No quiere que sufras. Eso te va a decir – la tercera voz en la habitación, tan conocida y fastidiosa a sus oídos, causo que el británico deshiciera el agarre por completo –. Well dude, Arthur no es de confianza.

Estados Unidos, se mantenía en el marco de la puerta. Su espalda se recargaba en este mientras que con uno de sus pies golpeaba un poco el lado del marco enfrente a él. Podía observar el perfil sereno del estadounidense que miraba las dedos cubiertos por sus guantes negros como si se mirase las uñas; los anteojos reposaban en el tabique de su nariz mientras su boca permanecía en una línea perfectamente recta. Bien, por lo menos esa sonrisa fastidiosa no haría presencia.

– Tu tampoco – replico con fuerza Martin. Estados Unidos no era quien para venir a hablar de confianza –. ¿Qué se supone haces aquí? ¿Viniste a joder como siempre?

Alfred. Ese jodido imbécil que siempre buscaba recalcarle que para Arthur él, como Martin y no como Argentina, solo era un remplazo de Trece Colonias **(10)** No era estúpido. Ya lo sabía y por eso lo odiaba.

– Por supuesto que no, dude – sonrió divertido, de lado – Inglaterra me llamo porque quería platicar de… ¿Qué era? Ah sí. De una alianza para la Segunda Guerra Mundial – suspiro con fingido cansancio mientras sus orbes azules eran dirigidos a Martin quien se había parado por la exaltación–. Creo que no entendió que no necesitaba mi ayuda.

– Shut up! – Arthur se puso de pie como el argentino y miro con desprecio al de orbes color cielo – ¡Eso es confidencial!

 _De nuevo._

Otra vez se pondría a discutir con Alfred y lo dejaría de lado. Como siempre… Alfred acaparaba toda su atención, siempre lo había hecho.

 _Siempre lo haría…_

 _ **Still I have so many questions**_

 _(Todavía tengo muchas preguntas)_

Después de una tanda de gritos bilaterales entre el británico y el estadounidense el segundo se retiró con una risa, anunciando algo de "organizar y persuadir al sur" **(11)**

Entonces Arthur empezó a temblar, sus rodillas parecían no poder sostenerle; los nudillos de los puños dejaban ver sus venas por la fuerza aplicada y su rostro…

 _Arthur estaba frustrado._

– Arthur…–lo llamo con una voz de tranquila y el otro simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba –. No entrare a la guerra. Reino Unido necesita un aliado neutral para diversas materias primas: como productos de ganado.

 _ **How did you hide it all for so long?  
**_ _(¿Cómo lo escondiste por tanto tiempo?)_

Arthur solo volteo a verle con los ojos abiertos, conteniendo las lágrimas que en momentos anteriores querían salir.

– Martin. ¿Entiendes que esto es por tu bien verdad?

– Por supuesto, por esa misma razón, Argentina se declara neutral y esperando un próspero avance económico al poder vender estas materias primas en toda Europa.

El británico sonrió complacido aun con las lágrimas naciendo de sus ojos.

 _ **How can I take the pain away?**_

 _(¿Cómo puedo tomar el dolor?)_

– Arthur yo entiendo la razón.

El mencionado lo abrazo, y él no dudo en corresponderle el gesto. Pasando sus brazos por la cintura del británico.

– Esa es la decisión de Argentina y lo que el corazón de Martin dicta.

– A veces creo que eres demasiado maduro para tu edad. **(12)**

Sonrió ante el comentario. Era inevitable.

 _ **How can I save,**_

 _(¿Cómo puedo salvar…)_

Acaricio su cabeza y con la otra mano afianzo su agarre a la cintura del más bajo. Se había prometido a si mismo crecer tanto como su territorio y abrazar al británico por los hombros pero ahora se le había permitido abrazarle por la cintura.

 _Estaba bien…_

Dejo reposar entonces su cabeza en la del más bajo.

… _ **in the dark**_

 _(… en la oscuridad)_

Arthur empezó a mojar su hombro con las lágrimas que derramaba y el continuo acariciando su cabeza. Arthur volvía a caer; sus lágrimas solo eran la muestra de todo aquello. Alguien como él no debería sufrir tales penalidades, alguien como el debería abrazar un futuro próspero, alguien como él no debía rogar a gente estúpida como lo era Alfred.

Alguien como Arthur solo tendría que estar a su lado, junto a él.

 _La única persona que lo podía perdonar por todos sus errores._

 _ **Never thought you'd fall so far**_

 _(Nunca pensé que caería hasta ahora)_

Los guio al sofá y se sentaron aun abrazados.

… _**close your eyes**_

 _(… cierra los ojos)_

Todo estaba bien.

El llanto solía reparar heridas de dolores pasajeros; el llanto era la manera más efectiva de limpiar las impurezas del alma; el llanto era la solución física de todo mal.

 _Argentina lo sabía muy bien._

 _ **I won't let you fall tonight**_

 _(No te dejaré caer esta noche)_

Arthur sufría por una estupidez, una que llevaba nombre y, de paso, era un horrible bastardo.

 _Pero si tenía que sacrificar su entrada a la guerra por algo que consideraba más importante de su ya retorcido amor…_

Eso era lo esencial, lo improvisado, lo interesante; la manera más armoniosa de ejecutarlo sin herir a nadie.

Y de la misma forma su orgullo se veía herido.

Mantener la neutralidad se había convertido en su nuevo cliché.

 _Pero si tenía que sacrificar algo, lo más justo era que el británico también…_

– Arthur. ¿Sabes algo? – Continuo con la caricia en el cabello del más bajo – A veces creo que no quieres aceptar lo que paso con Trece Colonias.

… _**just let go**_

 _(… solo déjalo ir)_

En el momento en que menciono aquel nombre el británico intento separarse, pero solo lo apretó más contra su pecho y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que los movimientos que hacia el británico para liberarse eran en vano.

Bien. Ahora el momento para que Arthur sufriera un poco.

Le recordó con palabras crueles lo que había pasado hace mucho, causándole más sollozos y movimientos que buscaban la libertad; le recordó con voz fría que nada podría cambiarse, el mundo tenía que seguir y tenía que aceptarlo, y le recordó que el mundo ya no estaba a su pies.

Y lo abrazo con tal fuerza que pensaba podría romperlo. El de pobladas cejas solo comenzó a llorar más fuerte, a maldecirlo con la palabras e intentando golpearlo por la desesperación.

 _Las palabras duelen mucho más que las heridas… pero el dolor es necesario en la vida._

– Pero aun así, pese a todo… no estás solo– lo encaro alejando un poco sus cuerpos que parecían acoplarse de manera perfecta. Sus manos de blanca piel se encontraban en las mejillas del más bajo mirándolo con seguridad y confiando en que sus ojos verdes le dirían a los de Arthur toda la verdad – Nunca lo estarás. Te lo juro.

 _ **You don't have to be alone**_

 _(No tienes que estar solo)_

Y lo beso en los labios como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Con calma, cariño y buscando darle un consuelo que, probablemente, Arthur no encontraría solo.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando el más bajo le correspondió. Con un perfecto compas entre sus labios, tan perfecto y único como nunca en la vida.

… _**close your eyes**_

 _(… cierra los ojos)_

El mundo podía irse, por un momento, al carajo y dejarlo en esa perfecta utopía que dominaba y le dejaba sin aliento. Solo un momento.

No quería dejar al británico solo en aquel momento tan doloroso. Después entregaría la opinión que Reino Unido le dio a su gobierno para que este optase el papel correspondiente en la guerra. Confiando ciegamente en las palabras del británico.

 _ **I won't let you fall tonight**_

 _(No te dejaré caer esta noche)_

 _Y así fue…_

Como todo hombre, cumplió su palabra. Aun cuando casi todos sus hermanos habían tomado un papel en la guerra, aunque no podían decirle nada pues no fueron de mucha ayuda **(13)**

Y solo cuando las presiones fueron muchas acepto declarar la guerra, Arthur no dijo mucho al respecto pues se encontraba ocupado recibiendo la ayuda de Alfred.

De la manera más patética posible le declaro la guerra a los del Eje el 27 de marzo de 1945, a menos de dos meses y medio de que la guerra terminara.

 _Aun así no le importo._

* * *

 _ **Década de los 70's. Lugar desconocido.**_

Algo malo pasaría, estaba seguro.

Podía percibir el repugnante olor a muerte y sangre; lo había olido varias veces en su vida como para no diferenciarlo ahora.

No podía ser que algo malo ocurriese. Algo… algo debía haberlo confundido.

 _No a esas alturas._

El olor siguió inundando sus fosas nasales y solo las arrugo un poco por el asco. Miles de imágenes borrosas acudieron a su mente, asustándolo más haciendo que se aferrara al cuerpo desnudo del mayor.

Bien era sabido, no siempre se podía con todo y nunca se sería feliz sin dar algo a cambio.

¿Arthur sabría acaso de sus pesares? ¿Sabría de los horrores que vendrían?

Su gesto cansado y satisfecho lo hacían pensar que no.

Pero algunos descubrimientos en su anatomía íntima confirmaban lo contrario.

 _ **I was right beside you**_

 _(Estaba a tu lado)_

La vida como nación era difícil…

Tu opinión no era solo tuya, la vida no era tuya y te tenías que doblegar en pos de algo considerado mejor. Las cosas eran distintas para cada uno de ellos.

Externamente podría parecer un chico tonto que solo se preocupaba por su peinado, sin embargo la realidad era otra. Su peinado no era importante en cuanto hubiera paz y tuviera una economía estable.

Ahora sus hermanos eran más fríos y superficiales: Chile lo miraba con recelo y nostalgia. Quizá añoraba los tiempos de paz… pero como vecinos y hermanos **(14)** podía comprender que Chile ya no tenía opinión y solo seguía órdenes.

 _Dictadura._

Sus ojos se abrieron y un frio sudor perlo su cuerpo.

¿Podría ser que…

 _ **When you went to hell and back again**_

 _(Cuando fuiste al infierno y regresaste otra vez)_

Lo negó con todas sus fuerzas y pensó que solo era paranoia por estar rodeado de dictaduras **(15).** Pensó incluso que a eso se debía que lo miraran con tristeza. Lo que ocurría, pensaba Martin, era que no terminaban de aceptar en lo que se habían convertido y añoraban ser lo que él era: una república democrática.

Y aun así, con todos los motivos y la excusas, sabía que algo no estaba bien… una parte de si deseaba una dictadura, una muy pequeña cabe decir. Sin embargo sabía que eso no solucionaría nada.

 _Nada…_

Observo a Arthur entre sus brazos.

¿Podría pedirle consejo? Después de todo al ser más viejo podría ayudarle ¿no?

Habían estado juntos en horribles situaciones.

 _ **I was right beside you**_

 _(Estaba a tu lado)_

Compartieron abrazos cuando más se necesitó. Las alas de su querido ángel permanecían intactas gracias a él.

Arthur había vivido infiernos colosales no era de esperarse que alguien como él fuera así, con semejante pasado. Así que si caía en esa situación…

¿Arthur lo apoyaría? ¿Le ayudaría a salir de ese infierno que parecía amenazarlo?

No lo sabía y lo más preferible era no averiguarlo.

Era mejor hacerse el ciego y no sufrir…

 _ **When you went to hell and back again**_

 _(Cuando fuiste al infierno y regresaste otra vez)_

 _Aun cuando el infierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… esperando su primer desliz._

 _Nadie lo salvaría._

* * *

 **1982\. Malvinas.**

Mierda. Todo era una mierda, la más asquerosa y pútrida de las mierdas. ¿Es que acaso el mundo quería joderle? ¿Lo odiaba?

Claro. Si no, no hubiera pasado eso.

Estaba ahí tirado como un jodido perro bastardo: como una mierda.

Como la mierda que desde el principio fue.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Arthur no tenía moral y era un bastardo.

No podía negarlo, se sentía herido. Pero no podía dejar olvidado su orgullo.

 _Ya había sido suficiente._

Si Arthur cayó bajo… él también lo haría.

 **Never thought you'd fall so far**

(Nunca pensé que caería hasta ahora)

Con paso presuroso y alarmante para sus heridas que escocían, nada comparado al dolor en su interior, se dirigió a donde se suponía estaba Arthur con Malvinas.

 _También odiaba a esa perra._

¿Es que acaso no sabía lo ocurrido a lo largo de los años? ¿Estaba estúpida acaso? Admitía que la apreciaba, por supuesto, era una parte de sí mismo pero con vida propia. Tal vez no le puso la atención requerida y estuvo en su poder poco tiempo **(16)** … ¡Pero eso no significaba nada!

Se detuvo de repente, al ver la silueta de la chica, observándola impaciente se dirigió a ella; ella lucia el mismo vestido de siempre pero había… algo extraño. Sin embargo al acercarse vislumbro otra sombra, más alta que la de la chica pero más pequeña que la propia: era Arthur. ¡Perfecto!

Sacudió un poco de su inquietud y se apresuró más, casi corriendo. Ignoro por completo el extraño nudo que se formaba en su estómago. No había tiempo para sentir compasión cuando ya estaba derrotado.

 _Cuando había despertado del engaño._

… **close your eyes**

( _…_ cierra los ojos)

Según supo y confirmo, cabe decir, Arthur se había fijado en ella siglos atrás y él, ni como Argentina o Martin lo sospecho.

En cuanto lo supo algo en si se descoloco, algo en si se destruyó y lo más importante: algo en si se eliminó. _Por siempre._ Bien lo había dicho, parecía tonto pero no lo era, así que al enterarse puso manos a la obra.

Recibió el apoyo de todos sus vecinos o bueno, casi todo: Chile decidió no hacer nada y darle la espalda, al principio no lo entendió ¿No se suponía eran hermanos? Estaba bien, incluso, tener sus discusiones además de que sabía de qué no era del todo agradable para el chileno su presencia… Pero no lo tomo a mayores, prefirió ignorarlo e inclusive pensar que era porque Arthur era su principal socio comercial o algo así.

 _Era una estupidez pensar algo más ¿No?_

Volvió al panorama que lo acogió segundos antes y siguió observando las siluetas mientras él se veía corriendo. Fue cuando llego un poco más cerca de Arthur o bien… Inglaterra. Estaba a centímetros y pudo observar la bufanda que llevaba, ocultando su cuello… el cuello donde había dejado marcas tiempo atrás.

De repente, una furia inconcebible le acaloro la cabeza, inquieto su estómago y le causo un poco de vértigo. Entonces, sin pensarlo o meditarlo, dejo caer su arma y golpeo a Inglaterra en la nuca, Inglaterra no era débil, lo sabía, pero eso fue suficiente para tirarlo en el lodo y causar el grito de la supuesta dama.

– What the shit? – dijo el mayor dándose vuelta y encontrándose con los verdes ojos envenenados por odio.

– England… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la chica de cobrizos cabellos extendiéndole una mano, sentada en cuclillas mientras cubría su boca con la mano. Miro a Martin –. Argentina esto se acabó debes saberlo tú y yo…

– Esto no es sobre tu y yo ¿entiendes? – corto bruscamente, olvidando su modales para con las damas. La chica lo vio sorprendida y bajo la mirada con una mezcla de odio y frustración.

En realidad, no le importara lo que pensara Malvinas porque el asunto era sobre ella sin embargo su presencia no era necesaria. _Nunca lo fue._

– Esos no son modales para tratar a una dama – reprendió Arthur, usando el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando hacía algo mal de pequeño y le corregía. Inglaterra miro a la chica mientras esta le ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie y le beso la mano cuando la tarea estuvo hecha –. Honey, será mejor que vayas a resguardarte, esto es un asunto entre caballeros.

La chica asintió y se retiró, no sin antes arrojarle una mirada venenosa a la nación Argentina. La vio alejarse con lentitud y extraña rapidez, desapareciendo entre las sombras.

– ¿Qué se supone ganas golpeándome? – la cuestión lo saco de su ensoñación y observo a Arthur: lo miraba divertido con los brazos cruzados e intentando guardar una sonrisa burlona.

– Sinceramente – se hizo el interesante para irritar al mayor, lo miro con odio y sonrió con burla –. Es la emoción que sentí al verte, si hubiera podido te descuartizaba, malnacido.

Al dejar salir su odio en palabras una extraña emoción comenzó a invadirlo, era extraña, asfixiante y le saco el aire como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago con un puño certero: se sintió débil.

– Eres un mocoso inmaduro

– Tú un viejo senil

– Eso no decías antes

– Yo no era el que abría las piernas

Un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia, se miraron con odio y entonces, sin previo aviso y con necesidad latente: se besaron.

Con descaro, con fuerza y con sentimientos que hacían aquel acto una muestra de la hipocresía más acrecentada que en sus vidas hayan efectuado.

Martin no lo pensó y se dejó llevar, estaba actuando como un idiota solo podía pensar de sí mismo que era una basura; sentía las miles de voces gritándole que era patético que era un traidor a sí mismo: a su nación…

Sin embargo su nube de agónico odio a si mismo se vio enterrada por el inmenso dolor que sentía. Sin siquiera pensarlo abrió los ojos y se separó del mayor presionando la herida que manchaba su ropa con el líquido carmesí vital. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Arthur: cínica orgullosa y retadora.

 **I won't let you fall tonight**

(No te dejaré caer esta noche)

Arthur sostenía una navaja teñida de sangre como lo estaba su mano enguantada. Sin emoción alguna, más que el descaro y burla brillando intensamente en sus orbes, empezó a hablar mientras señalaba el lugar por donde se había ido Malvinas.

… **just let go**

 _(…_ solo déjalo ir)

Martin se encontraba mareado, su vista estaba borrosa y perdida; sé dejo caer al fango aun haciendo presión en su herida.

Sin previo aviso las memorias de siglos atrás golpearon su cerebro y lo inundaron sin delicadeza alguna. Su cabeza le ardía al igual que la herida de la navaja oxidada por su sangre.

Frente a sus ojos perdidos aparecieron muchísimas imágenes de los momentos que compartió con Arthur: las sonrisas, los momentos de tristeza, los pleitos y las noches de caricias y besos lujuriosos.

Recordó sin reparo la vez en la que le dijo que debía superar a Alfred. Ahora parecía que Arthur le repetía lo mismo con Malvinas.

 **You don't have to be alone**

(No tienes que estar solo)

Recordó que le dijo que jamás lo dejaría solo, que si alguien no faltaría a su lado seria el, tanto Martin como Argentina.

De repente las punzadas de la herida se instalaron en su corazón causándole un dolor horrendo, inimaginable.

Sintió algo apuntarle y subió la vista encontrándose con el cañón de una pistola apuntándole en el entrecejo.

… **close your eyes**

 _(…_ cierra los ojos)

La memoria de haber dicho y pensado que le perdonaría por todos sus errores, sus delitos y sus desviaciones lo abofeteo con crueldad insana.

 _Eso era el horror en todo aquello._

Arthur no le quito Malvinas y lo traiciono por error… Si no porque era el destino. La razón y la causa aparecieron de pronto: jamás lo perdonaría; así que se intentó levantar y quedo de rodillas sentado en sus pantorrillas con la amenaza del arma en la frente.

 **I won't let you fall tonight**

(No te dejaré caer esta noche)

De pronto olvido todo.

Sus recuerdos se vieron enterrados anunciando el comienzo del final, la única y perfecta ruptura.

Su infinito amor y admiración se convirtió en el más puro odio. Esa clase de odio que dejan los seres como Arthur. Si antes lo amo y beso ahora lo odiaría y patearía sin importar el precio a pagar.

Lo odio en un único instante con tal fiereza; en el instante en que preparo el arma su odio se acrecentó y devoro por completo alguna otra sensación en sí mismo.

Aborreció a Arthur de la única forma en la que se puede odiar a un ser así. Manteniendo las plumas de sus alas manchadas de sangre y memorias enterradas e inalcanzables. Se observó a sí mismo como un iluso ciego y tonto, por no haberse dado cuenta de que Arthur era un ser que maldecía a todos quienes lo mirasen o se acercaran a él.

 _Eso era… Arthur lo era…_

El ser despreciable, que causaba asco después de pasado el encanto… esos seres tenían una razón por haber terminado en la tierra de los pecadores.

Inglaterra era un monstruo que deseaba poder demostrándolo al dispararle con el arma en el cráneo. Obviamente se recuperaría, pero eso o cambiaba nada.

La sangre cubrió su rostro y cayó fuertemente en el asqueroso lodo. La última imagen fue eso: un par de alas manchadas de _su_ sangre.

Arthur era… él era un…

 **Fallen angel(*)**

(Ángel caído)

* * *

 **Notas historicas.**

 **(1)** _Gran Bretaña:_ De acuerdo con mis conocimientos (adquiridos gracias a geniales historiadores argentinos) supe que Argentina conoció a Inglaterra de distintos nombres, supuestamente por mis memorias, Gran Bretaña fue el primero con el que se le conoció. Y así fue evolucionando terminando en Inglaterra y otros nombres despectivos.

 **(2)** _Solo:_ Las colonias españolas tenían prohibidísimo tener algún contacto (sobre todo de índole comercial). De hecho hay un breve texto que resume peculiarmente esto: _"España condeno a sus colonias a la soledad"_

 **(3)** _Pirata:_ Inglaterra acoso a las colonias Españolas y, obviamente, a Argentina también. Por eso Martin ya sabía de la mala reputación de Arthur.

 **(4)** _Veinte años:_ El virreinato de Rio de Plata fue creado en 1776, por eso he tomado esa fecha como referencia de su "nacimiento territorial". Dígase, que ya estaba el sentimiento de ser diferente… solo faltaba ser creado físicamente.

 **(5)** _Primera_ _independencia:_ Argentina, como virreinato, nació el año en el que Trece Colonias empezaba su independencia. Supuestamente esto les da una conexión "especial" aclarada en el siguiente número.

 **(6)** _Parecido:_ ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de su enorme parecido? ¿Quién, siendo no-argentino, no ha abierto una imagen de Martin pensando que era Alfred? Bien aquí empieza lo bueno. El virreinato fue creado en el año de independencia de Alfred en ese entonces no se sospechó nada pues lo tomaron como casualidad. Hace tiempo se supo que la creación de Rio de Plata fue como respuesta a la independencia de Trece Colonias. Se suponía que Rio de Plata crecería rápidamente (cosa que ocurrió) y en cien años superaría a la nación que crearía el Trece Colonias independiente. Así que básicamente Argentina fue creado a imagen de lo que fue Trece Colonias. Lo gracioso de esto es que parece que a Argentina no le informaron que debía superar a Alfred xD pero si sé que han querido superarlo numerosas ocasiones… bien, ese era el destino de Martin pero no se cumplió. ¡Sé que hay otros modelos de OC's! ¿Pero no acaso se sabe que el estereotipo de Argentina (antes de tacharlos de narizones) era gente rubia? ¿No es ese también el estereotipo de Estados Unidos?

 **-** _Rulo:_ Según leí el rulo que Argentina tiene es debido a la herencia italiana. Entonces el rulo no existiría hasta que Italia llegase tiempo después.

 **(7)** _España inútil:_ Existió un plan que consistía en hacer inglesas a las recién independizadas colonias españolas. Empezando por Sudamérica, específicamente, en Argentina; los ingleses fueron derrotados por los argentinos más de una ocasión por lo cual se "rindió" de conquistarles militarmente… así que lo hizo política y económicamente.

 **(8)** _Roca-Ruciman:_ Creo esto se ve en las escuelas como parte de la historia, así que no profundizare mucho. En este tratado Argentina quedo, básicamente, como una colonia inglesa en cuanto a producto ganadero. Cabe decir que yo lo quise colocar como el miedo a que Arthur se alejara (y parece si existía ese miedo) y abandonara a Martin; al crear dicho tratado se dijo de Argentina que era " _una de las joyas más preciadas de la corona de su Graciosa Majestad_ ". Su relación era muy diferente antes de Malvinas. –Hace drama mordiendo un pañuelo-

 **(9)** _Destino manifiesto:_ Encontré algo de un destino manifiesto en una página web de historia argentina, lamentablemente no pude encontrar más por culpa de internet-nena-pasiva que me trollea :v. Así que lo asocie a lo de superarse a sí mismo.

 **(12)** _Remplazo:_ Esto es más teoría mía que otra cosa (?) Para mí, Argentina fue para Inglaterra todo lo que E.U.A no fue por serle más fiel pese a no tener algún lazo especifico como el que argentina sostiene con España. El remplazo seria por su parecido a Alfred y por los sentimientos que Arthur, según Hidepapa, aún mantiene con dicha nación.

 **(11)** ¡No pude evitarlo! Pero México ha salido de incognito en esto por su relación (bizarra) con Alfred. Puedes leerlo si gustas, me conmovería mucho. En ese entonces las relaciones entre ambos estaban TAN tensas por la expropiación petrolera ocurrida un año atrás y por el hecho de que México le vendía casi todo su petróleo a Alemania… La Alemania nazi.

 **(12)** _Madurez:_ Argentina tiene 239 años y es realmente muy joven a comparación de países como Perú o México, cuya existencia (territorialmente) es cercano a los 500 años. En mi opinión creo que Argentina fue alguien relativamente maduro debido a varias cosas, un ejemplo seria territorialmente: se marcaron los límites y todo eso en un territorio bastante extenso; la gente desarrollo su sentido nacionalista en los años de independencia bastante rápido, a diferencia de México que tardo trecientos años. Además es el segundo país con el IDH más alto de Latinoamérica. Pero extrañamente esa madurez se medió perdió.

 **(13)** _Poca ayuda:_ Para aquellos tiempos muchos países latinos habían entrado al conflicto belico, pero la mayoría no hizo mucho pues solo declararon la guerra diplomáticamente (en muchos casos por presión de E.U) los únicos en participar directamente en el conflicto fueron: Brasil (enviando hombres a combatir al frente) y México (con el escuadrón 201)

 **(14)** _Vecinos y hermanos:_ Como todo el mundo lo sabe todos los países hispanos en Latinoamérica son considerados hermanos (algunos son más hermanos de unos que de otros) y en Sudamerica son vecinos. Tenemos que recordar que esta región es muy incestuosa sin embargo no hay tanto problema porque el único lazo de sangre que les une es el español. Las raíces indígenas varían bastante. Dígase que ArgChi (que tanto amo) es medio incestuoso xD ¡Viva el incesto, carajo!

 **(15)** _Rodeado:_ Para la década de los 70's Argentina era el único país sudamericano que mantenía un gobierno democrático TODOS a su alrededor eran dictaduras, permaneció así hasta el golpe de Estado en 1976.

 **(16)** _Poco tiempo con Malvinas:_ Según me contaron algunos argentinos, cansados de tanto arguende por la guerra de las Malvinas, estas islas no fueron de tanta importancia para Argentina y permanecieron poco tiempo con él. Muchos Argentinos se han dado cuenta de esto y se preguntan: _¿Por qué tanto drama por eso? ¿Acaso no nos vemos cómo inmaduros?_ Se están dando cuenta de que esa no es la causa de su odio. Hay algo _Más_ , según ellos _._ Además como algo extra, Chile ayudo a Inglaterra en la guerra de las Malvinas y por esa razón se mantuvo "neutral"

 **(*)** _Ángel caído:_ Los ángeles caídos cautivaron a los humanos y les enseñaron muchísimas cosas que enojaron a Dios. Bien se sabe que un ángel caído deja fascinado a quien le vea pero siempre traerá desdicha pasada la fascinación.

* * *

Si cometí **HORRORES** históricos favor de no arrojarme piedras solo díganmelo y estudiare más. Aclaro que _**no busco ofender a nadie**_ y que esta es una humilde opinión de lo que, ciertamente, fue en varios escenarios la relación entre Argentina e Inglaterra.

Eiki se despide~ (/=0=)/


End file.
